Lapras
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: May and Brendan enjoy most of their time with all the water-types their region has to offer. HoennShipping Oneshot!


**This idea just came into mind. So, I present to you, HoennShippy~! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: What's a disclaimer? Nah Pokémon isn't mine.**

The wind slapped his face lightly as he soared through the sky, being able to see just about everything down below him. His faithful Latios swiftly and effectively flew through the fluffy clouds, causing them to break and scare a few nearby flying-types. Him and the boy on its back, known as Brendan Birch, were flying towards their destination. Sootopolis was next, and it couldn't be reached unless you fly or dive, but he chose the more beautiful way- as May said and recommended.

He was breathtaken by the small houses and trees below, even though he could barely see it through the darkness of the night, and smiled as he saw Wingulls or other Pokémon fly by. "Maybe taking May's idea wasn't that bad," he said out loud to no one in particular, causing Latios to smile slightly. It's Mega form was indeed helping him to go faster than needed, and a flashback of the first time Brendan climbed ontop of him caused him to giggle as he remembered his trainer's panic attack, though Brendan didn't notice. As he soared the sky, he held onto his hat for dear life, since it was- as he always called it- his 'soul'.

Sootopolis could be seen in the distance, and Brendan pointed towards it, indicating Latios to land. As he was landing, though, he noticed a tiny black spot in the water, moving slowly through the waves. it was night, and even though the stars gleamed with light, he couldn't see what it was. His curiosity got the best of him, and he told the Eon Pokémon to stop, and it haulted at the sudden command. Brendan instinctively held onto his hat again for it not to fall off, and pointed at whatever was moving in the ocean. Latios tilted his head slightly, a curious expression on his face- similar to its trainers'- as he slowly flew to where the figure was.

Meanwhile, a Lapras swam slowly through the sea, a sleeping girl on its back. Her head rested on the creature's long neck, and her face was only pure innocence. This girl was May Maple- swimming across the sea, the Tentacool not bothering to attack her, thinking she was no real threat. A small smile was glued to her face as she snoozed, and the bow accessory on her head moved sligtly at Lapras' swimming pace. Brendan took in the sight, as soon as he was close enough to the girl.

He blushed, he always had a slight crush on the girl since she moved in next door. With blue eyes and brown hair, tied back in a small ponytail with bangs framing each sides of her face. She had a cute, red bow tied in her hair, and that innocent smile she always wore, that never seemed to dissapear from her angelic face.

Brendan slowly approached the girl, still on his Latios, before releasing his own water-type, his Sharpedo. Still careful to not wake the girl up, he climbed onto its back, and returned the Eon Pokémon, thanking him for the flight. The Brutal Pokémon swam as slowly as it possibly could, trying to swim at the same pace as the Lapras next to it. The Lapras smiled at the two, immediately recognizing Brendan, and Brendan returned with a wave, a small smile also on his face.

They sat in silence, admiring the water Pokémon swimming below them. The ocean had many bright colours, and many Wailmer or Starmie's passed through. Nothing could be heard but the sound of splashing waves, and it when on for a while.

That is, until a Tentacruel decided to come by.

All Brendan could do is watch in horror as the Jellyfish Pokémon released a black ink, aiming for the boy and the Sharpedo he was riding on. Instinctively, the Sharpedo used its speed to dodge it, and Brendan jumped at his sudden act. The ink flew... and flew... and flew...

 _Until it hit the sleeping girl's face._

She awoke immediately after, just to be surprised by black ink stained on her cute face. She shrieked, not opening her eyes, but instead trying to get it off with her hands. She rubbed her face quickly, and the ink was glued to her hands as well. Her Lapras was practically bouncing on the waves, trying to keep her balance from her panicking trainer. She screamed the only words that came into her head.

"Get it off!" She panicked, flailing her hands in the air, and Brendan struggled to decide if he was surprised, or amused.

"D-don't worry, May! Sharpedo, use Roar!"

Sharpedo opened his mouth, before releasing a menicing roar, causing May to stop flailing at the loud noise. Tentacruel was intimidated and fled, diving back into the ocean. A sigh escaped Brendan's mouth.

"Brendan? Is that you?" She asked a bit shyly, still not opening her eyes, before she resumed trying to get the icky thing blocking her vision out of her face. Said boy pulled a tissue out of his backpack, and helped her get the ink out.

Slowly but surely the ink got out, and May finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw being Brendan, who already returned his Sharpedo and was sitting infront of her, on her Lapras. She blushed, but Brendan couldn't see it from the darkness. He took the many tissues he used and put them in his bag, before smiling at the girl. "I'm done!" He declared, after a long time.

"Thanks, Brendan! Thank goodness you were there in time to help me!" She smiled, before analising what she had said, and pointed a finger at the boy in curiosity. "Actually... How were you here? When I woke up, you were already there..." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was on my way to Sootopolis when I saw you riding on your Lapras." He explained, and she smiled.

"Oh, okay! I was on my way to Sootopolis, too!" An idea clicked in her head, and she turned towards him. "Why don't we go together?" She suggested, causing his smile to widen.

"Of course!" He agreed cheerfully, the idea of staying with his crush making him happy.

"Let's go!" A Luvdisc jumping out from the water interrupted the duo. The idea that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised 'A loving relationship that never ends' made them both blush.

Their eyes rested once again on the sea, which was bright and colourful. It was glowing with all the colours of the rainbow, and Luvdisc and other water-types would occasionaly be seen jumping out the water, their bodies gleaming with sprinkles of water, before diving back down.

After seeing the Luvdisc, an idea struck May's mind. She turned towards Brendan, who was admiring the Pokémon, and she took this as a chance to quickly kiss his cheek. It was more of a peck, but that didn't stop him from turning into a tomato, causing May to giggle. "Alright, Lapras, to Sootopolis!" She pointed the direction of their destination, making the transport Pokémon cry its name, and swim a bit faster than it was before.

And in that silence, Lapras giggled slightly, reminding itself to thank all her water-type friends later.

 **This is my favorite shipping. Why do people not like it that much? It's adorable! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed this! It was super fun to write. And yeah, very creative title, I know xP And please R &R! They're very appreciated!**


End file.
